Heart Beats and Dog Treats
by Azriel Vincettia
Summary: It's a new world that Koki has stepped into, between Dog Boys and weird fan girls, how is she to find her 'way of the ninja' KibaXOC, not sure about any other pairings. Sure to have some fun mixed in but I'll keep Characters acting IN character, yeah?
1. Chapter 1

Because Naruto deserves a crazy character like me, and Kiba is my kind of guy.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, not even the cupcake I am devouring. That includes me not owning Naruto. XP

Heart Beats and Dog Treats

Teaser

I was trying desperately not to freak. Me and my older sister Tori had just moved to a new village, Konoha, and I was extra nervous.

Supposedly, we were supposed to get to our new house within a day of leaving Water Country, but since this was officially the third day, it just shows how well our timing had been.

Unpacking in my upstairs room, I looked around at the comfy tan walls, a window facing the west wall, letting in sunlight and what I'm sure is going to be a spectacular sunset.

Smiling to myself before I grabbed my favorite burnt orange comforter, Surprisingly it had managed to get through the trip relatively unscathed in comparison to my sister's.

I almost felt bad that it had been dropped into the river we had needed to cross to get here, but I really hated the stupid pink thing. I mean, really?

"Koki, have you unloaded your room yet? We still need to get the heavier stuff inside!" I rolled my eyes in mild annoyance, not quite willing to help with that particular task. After all I had been the one to bring all of our things thus far, with only the help of two Konoha Nin and two Mizu Nin.

Granted their help was appreciated, but they kept bitchiing about how heavy everything was.

Buncha babies.

Tori had gotten off with not doing much more than sitting on one of the carts, because she wasn't a ninja. How was that even fair?

I grumbled a little more, but settled for going downstairs to finish unpacking, after all I could watch the sunset tomorrow.

**((Next Day))**

Today was to be the first day at my new school, the ninja academy.

Now me tell you, I was excited. The only damper being that my sister is insisting on dropping me off, and she is justNOT taking no for an aswer.

"Koki, quit bitching. I'm dropping you off whether you like it or not. Besides, I heard there was this really hot teacher there. Serious eye candy, and you my dear, have his class."

My groan of annoyance was audible. I really did NOT want to know that she thought my new teacher was hot.

I rolled my golden brown eyes in an obnoxious show of discomfort at her.

If it wasn't already obvious, I'm a little different. First off, I think anyone who is emo is a cupcake, you know, gay. or is that fruitcake? Hell if I know the difference, one just has icing.

I'm 12 years old, shoulder length chestnut brown hair with a penchant for dying it, and golden brown eyes, my skin was dastardly pale, giving me an almost unhealthy look.

Back to topic, today is my first day of school. If I had known then, what I was going to be going through and the people I was going to meet, I probably would have turned tail and run away Like a scared little girl.

Of course, I've never had any knowledge of the future, thus my downfall.

Hope you like it, because if you do, then i'll tell you now, I would appreciate any reviews, good or bad, all are welcome. More will follow!


	2. Chapter 2: Dog VS WhoGirl

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto Manga and/or Anime, I do however own some delicious chocolate

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto Manga and/or Anime, I do however own some delicious chocolate. Yum.

**Heart Beats and Dog Treats**

**Chapter Two: Dog VS. Who-Girl**

We had just reached the school grounds when my sister just stopped. Not, 'oh, Hello, I saw someone I know' more of a 'does my make-up look good?' stop. I hate my sister sometimes.

Turning around but continuing to walk I rolled my eyes and shouted to her.

"I'm not waiting you preening ho-bag. You look like a friggin' cockatiel, why don't you go home and fix your hair, pish?" Normally, I'm sure you'd think this kind of statement wouldn't work, but my sister is like a Labrador retriever, she fetches.

"_Seriously?!_ I'm gonna go fix it! See ya!" And just like that, I was free to arrive in my classroom without embarrassing peacock sister in tow.

Glancing down at the schedule I had gotten on the day I heard we were moving (Yeah I know; weird, right?) I hurried to the direction on the small map of school grounds I had, and hustled my way to my new class.

My new teacher, 'Iruko' or some such, was waiting for me.

Don't you just hate that? You go to a new school, and the teacher is just _waiting_ to pounce on you like when Dorothy's house drops on the wicked witch's sister, efficiently crumbling all hope you had of going unnoticed for a little while.

"Ah, Ms. Natsukuri Kikori, am I right? Your only a little late, don't worry." Woah buddy, not what I was worried about, really. But if you don't get your creeper hands off of my shoulders, I might have to go all Jet Fi on your ass.

He just ushered me into the room, to face, oh lets see…20, 30 kids? Yeah, real welcoming atmosphere. I swear I felt like a piece of meat. Not nice.

"Students, this is Kikori, she's from the village hidden in the mist, and I would like you to make her feel accepted. Kikori, you can sit over there in the back by Hinata." And it was about now thatI noticed he had been calling me by my first name. My FULL first name. ugh.

"If you wouldn't mind sensei, I prefer Koki. None of that fancy crap, pish." I gave him my best 'sincere' smile, and nearly laughed when he gave me an odd look, but accommodated me.

"Er…right. Koki." I just knew he was wondering why I said pish. I only started doing it last year to see how many people would bring it up. Apparently, he wouldn't. Probably had weirder students.

I grinned as I made my way up and over to the 'Hinata' girl, she had been kind enough to raise her hand so that I would know her location in the room.

Sitting down, I gave her a kind smile, she seemed the shy type, and my senses weren't normally wrong.

"H-hello…K-k-koki." Yup. And an adorable little stutter to go with it. I was tempted to glomp her at how cute she was. But then again…maybe I should wait till we become friends. Might be a little awkward if I did it now.

The rest of my day went pretty quick. Me and Hinata hung out a lot more, and I have officially redubbed her Hina-hime. I think she likes it.

Either way, we were walking home together now, and wow, does she live in a **big** place. I mean HUGE. I stood tere for a couple moments gaping at it, then her, then it, before shaking my head.

"Eh…K-Koki? A-are you o-okay?" She nervously twiddled her thumbs, her gaze downcast. I was sorely tempted to let loose my rabid fan girl and go 'aaaaww!'. But I restrained it.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. But DAMN! This place is huge! It's like a mini-kingdom!" Of course I'm just exaggerating.

"Your in my way. Move."

I started slightly in surprise and turned, catching sight of a really pretty….guy? Or at least I thought it was a guy. He had long raven hair and perfect pale lavender eyes. Though I liked how he looked, he just radiated 'misunderstood jackass'.

"Yeah, about that. How 'bout you go find a new patch of dirt to glare at, pish?" I purposefully took a step back anyways, I mean really? Who am I to stand in his way, if he obviously lives here? I could tell by looks that he must be related to Hina-Hime.

He just gave me an indignant glare and shoved past, even though I had given him plenty of room to walk, he just _has_ to shove me. Asshole. I turned back to Hinata.

Oh, crack. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Ah! Hina-hime, what's wrong? Are you mad that I was mean to your relative? I'm sorry! I'll apologize if you want!" Well, one thing you should know about me, one I'm bipolar, not that its proven or anything or even relative, and the other that I bend over backwards for my friends. Damn me and my spinelessness.

"N-no, i-i-its o-ok-okay….H-he jus-st…" She sighed and got a grip on herself.

"He's just so mean. I thought…you m-might not like m-me because o-of i-it…" She finished in a small voice, as if I would change my mind.

"Hina-hime, I would _never_ ditch you just because your…'family' is OCD. Pish?" She gave me a relieved smile and we said our goodbyes, promising to walk to school together tomorrow.

((In the park))

I had been wandering around, and avoiding my house. Things are pretty simple right now, go home and unpack everything, or wander around and get out of it. Guess which one I chose.

I had been sitting in the grass for, oh who the hell knows how long, till my view of sky was blocked by a wet tongue and adorable white fur. My inner girl squealed at the cute-ness. My outer-girl grinned wolfishly and sat up, the puppy in my arms getting petted.

Mind you, he obviously didn't like being held. So, he wiggled out of my hold and began barking at me, wiggling his tail-end in a feisty position. Well, what the hoo-rah, I suppose I'll play.

Swiftly, I switched positions so my body mimicked his, and yipped at him. He gave me a puppy grin, and thus began our play.

It wasn't till maybe a good half hour later when me and him had stopped, laying on our backs and panting with our exertions.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever seen anyone outside my family keep up with a dog like that."

Tilting my head up, I saw a kid about my age. He looked a little odd, though I'm going to chock this up to him being upside down in my vision since I hadn't bothered to turn around to see him and opted to just see the world behind me upside-down like.

"Who pant said I was…huff…Keeping up with hah! Him?" I managed to get out between breathes. Man, could that puppy go!

The kid just shook his head with a big grin, his arms behind his head.

"My names Kiba. That there's Akamaru, and those kids behind me are Shikamaru and Chouji. Your Koki, right?" I glanced behind him, realizing that not only did I embarrass myself, oh no, I did it infront of three guys. Three guys; that were in my new _class_. Well, fuck.

Life must hate girls like me.

Read and review! I love people who enjoy my stories!


	3. Chapter 3: He's On Crack

Disclaimer: Fuck you

Disclaimer: Fuck you! I don't own shi-ite! Go screw yourself in a corner, pish!

Arigato for reviewing and favoring my oh so unworthy piece of writing, peoples, it is appreciated! 

**I think He's On Crack**

**Chapter Three**

So here I am, laying in the grass, panting like some crazy bitch, and looking at a guy. Of course, I probably _looked_ like some crazy bitch too, but well…moo.

"Ehm…." I quickly regulated my breathing and flipped so that I was seeing the world behind me right-side up.

"It's…a pleasure. Erm…well, _fawk…" _I finished that with my own personal adjustment to the word fuck. I'm actually quite partial to it, ya know? Any ways, carrying on.

The boy who had introduced himself gave me a raised eyebrow, a fanged grin appearing on his face. Damn. I leaned forward a little, my eyes fixed on them.

Well fuck me sideways, I think they're real. That's uber fan-flicken-tastic.

"Oooooooh…preeeeetty…" When I noticed them disappear I snapped back into myself. Of course, give me now to realize I'm getting three really weird looks.

"Eh…I gotta go now, pish……" I trailed off, getting up slowly and backing away. The pup-Akamaru was it?- gave me a friendly little goodbye yip.

Looking down at him I figured to finish freaking them out, therefore, guess what the crazy me did? Yup, you know it, I yipped right back.

What? Is that so wrong? By the look Akamaru's giving me, I just made one little puppy veeeerrrry happy.

Turning, I quickly spirited myself away into the recesses of moving boxes and stubbed toes. I love unpacking. Go me!

((next day at school))

I hate her. I hate her face. I hate her faces eyes. My sister sucks monkey nuts, if you really wanna know who 'her' is.

Here I am, sitting in class, early, with her in the front flirting with, as she so puts it, 'Mr. please-take-me-on-your-desk'. Okay, so she doesn't put it like that, but that's the look she keeps giving him.

Iruka-sensei, as I eventually figured out through Hinata that this was his name, was giving her that, 'what-kind-of-STD's-do-you-have?' look, So me and my new girly-friend are currently cracking up. Actually that look also conveyed the question of how _many_ she had too.

I wish I had a Polaroid. So does Hina-Hime.

Okay so fast forward to when she leaves and everyone else begins to get here. Those guys I met from yesterday aren't here yet, and I get the feeling they're going to be late.

A preemptory question to Hinata tells me that they do this a lot. Being late, I mean.

"Koki, w-were you e-e-expecting th-them?" I sighed a little at her question, as she sounded as though she thought I'm just waiting to ditch her.

"Nah, they just kind of embarrassed me yesterday, was hoping they might not show today, pish." I'm still waiting for her to get comfortable enough to lose the stutter.

…is that possible? I wonder. Might have to look that kind of crap up.

She gave me a relieved smile as I zoned on her, not noticing the bell ring, and four figures enter the classroom, _almost _late, but not really rushing to their seats as they took their time.

This was about when Hinata tapped my shoulder and pointed them out, and I sincerely wished she hadn't.

That one guy…gods what was it…Kido? Fido? Not sure, but he was grinning at me. Ooooooh….fangs.

Focus! AVOID STARING AT FANGS!! I convinced my odd attractions to play dead and fly away, after all, what kind of chick was attracted to fangs? I mean, really? What kind of Bull doo-diddy is that?

Looking at the other late-comers, I noticed Shika and Cho…well I think that was their names. Or maybe shortened versions, but what were you expecting? My name memory bank is low on storage space, go away.

The last guy who came in is this kinda cute blond guy, Hina-hime likes him. Well, I think she likes him by all of the stuttering and blushing it took to get his name. AWWWW!! My Hina-Hime has a crush on Naru-Ouji!.

Of course, me being my big-mouthed self said this out loud. Thank gods I held it at bay till we were alone at lunch. She's blushing…and…oh wait for it…..THERE!

"D-d-d-on't s-s-s-s-say th-th-th-that!! He isn't- we aren't- NOoooo!!" ah, I love my life. Of course I think I do. Or did. Until I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I blinked a couple of times before turning to see who interrupted my fun, after all, it IS only the second day. Why would anyone want MY attention?

I was so wrong, because I think that Kiba-guy (Hina-hime corrected me on his name) is most definitely, on crack. Why else would he be trying to talk to me after yesterday? Oh yeah…better pay attention, his lips are moving.

"…eat lunch with you." Errr….what all did I miss again?

Blinking slowly, Hinata jumped in for me. She's so sweet…I'm reconsidering not glomping her yet. She could take it, right?

"O-okay. S-she told m-me about m-m-meeting you y-y-yesterday Inuzuka-kun." SCORE! I got her to drop the –sama! Took forever. Okay, well maybe only all class-period, but it FELT like forever.

And of course, now I know what he wanted.

Though...I am wondering why Akamaru is eating my lunch. Wait…FUCK, he's eating my lunch!!

"ARGH!! No!! not my beautiful lunch!" This was about the time I swatted him with my 'paw' and growled in frustration. He just gave me a puppy grin before dragging Kiba's lunch closer to me.

Aw! He's trying to give me…his owner's food? Can we say awkward?

I'll be surprised If I make it through this school alive.

"Uhm…you can keep your lunch, Kiba. Aw fuck-diddles, Kiba…kun? Sama? Well, pish." Of course. OF course. He's laughing at me, and while I don't like it, and I'm pouting, I must stop to admire his voice.

It's this nice slightly light barking laughter, which brings out his tattoos. Wait…tattoos? Stupid fangs have been distracting me too much. How do you NOT notice two huge ass triangles on some one's FACE, for crab's sake?

Isn't that where you look when you talk to a person?

Apparently, it depends on whether they have fangs to distract you with.

** P.S. Ouji in this case stands for Prince to match the Hime for Hinata.**


	4. Chapter 4: So Says You

Yays

Yays! Sorry for the wait, been having issues with my brain…yeah, we'll go with that.

DISCLAIMER: Any characters from Naruto anime or manga or movie or otherwise, are quite obviously NOT MINE. Meow mix.

**So Says You**

**Chapter Four**

I smiled slightly, sharing Kiba's lunch since I hadn't gotten out of that situation. At all. Personally I think Akamaru set me up. He's a smart little shwanger.

"Er, thanks Kiba. For the food, ya know? Pish" We had decided shortly after he had stopped laughing at my suffix issues to just drop them all together, since I didn't seem to get them very well. What do you want, I have issues!

"No problem, I was gonna share my lunch with Akamaru anyways, and seeing how he's already eaten, I might as well share with you." He's giving me this real cute toothy grin. I think I like his eyes. They're not normal, but I like them that way.

"Yo Kiba! Mind if I sit with you guys?" Hearing this voice, I turned slightly to see a mess of orange jumpsuit and blond hair jump into position in front of us, one hand behind his head.

I looked over at Hina-hime's blushing face then gave Kiba a sly grin, making sure he got the jist of what I was suggesting. He quickly caught on and returned the look at me.

"Sure, Naruto. By the way, this chick is Koki, in case you already forgot. And that's Hinata…remember?" Naruto's eyes scanned us two girls before smiling and nodding.

"Of course I remember! How could I forget anyone in our class! Dattebayo" He said in a customary loud voice, nearly deafening me and Hinata. Damn, but he's got strong lungs!

"So, Naru-ouji, what's up? Hina-hime's told me a little about you, but I confess to being curious." I said, taking a bite out of some rice I had pilfered from Hina-hime's bento. She gave me a look that clearly pleaded with me to not say anything.

Naruto's just looking at me with this happily oblivious smile. Wow….he's stupid.

Kiba just snorts slightly in contained laughter, having caught on to the suffix's I used between the two and what exactly it meant.

"Not much. School sucks! That Sasuke-bastard keeps giving me these _looks_. GAH! It's so annoying! I just wanna pound his stupid arrogant face!" His face became extremely irritated, and I looked at him oddly, counting how many emotions he could rampage through in one sitting.

I just reached twenty. Don't ask me how, but he manages.

"Wow. O-kay then, so who's this Sasuke guy?" I asked, my eyebrow raised in curiosity. He obviously pissed off the hyper blond in front of me, and though that doesn't seem like a big feat to accomplish, the sheer _level _of annoyance was staggering.

Naruto and Kiba shook their heads at the same time, oddly, both in disbelief.

"You mean to say you haven't noticed him yet?" Kiba asked, a slightly amused look dancing in his eyes.

"Eh…should I, pish?" I asked back. I wonder if this was something important I had missed, but when they pointed out this weird emo kid off to the side surrounded my screaming and shrieking girls, I was surprised I hadn't noticed sooner.

Seriously, the noise level was _deafening._

"Holy fuck!" I cried, the both of them noting my widened eyes and sighing in a defeated way, but Hina-Hime had this odd, confident grin tugging at her lips.

"How **loud **can one group of girls get?! What, is he made of chocolate, or something? Pish!" My eyes looked at both slightly startled boys in amazement, as Hina-hime began to giggle.

Kiba just looked at Hinata with this weird face and smiled slightly, Naruto looking over my other side so he could see her.

"You knew she would react like this, didn't you?" Kiba said, barely controlling the grin threatening to split his face. What was I reacting like? What did I miss?? Damnit! Why must the irony gods hate me!!

"Y-yes. K-Koki isn't l-l-like most g-girls." She said, blushing slightly with Naruto's eyes on her.

Well damn straight I'm not like most girls, but what the hell were they talking about. Everyone changed their gazes back to my completely clueless and slightly irritated face.

"What? I'm missing something here aren't I?" I asked in an aggravated tone. Seeing them just shake their heads at me was annoying, but I figure I'll let it slide. I'll sick the flying monkeys on them later.

By now we were back in class, the bell to go back in having rung not 10 minutes after the whole 'Sasuke incident'. And me none the wiser. Bastards.

"We will be having final exams next week, so I want all of you to be prepared. It's no big deal if you don't pass so long as you try your hardest." He said, pointedly looking at me and then somewhere to my right, I glanced over to see who else he was looking at; only to find a very excited Naruto.

Hey! That wasn't nice! It's as if he thinks Naruto and I are going to fail! I will SO prove him wrong. Asshole.

Being dismissed for the day, I race to Naru-ouji quickly, before he can leave and tug on his sleeve.

"Hey Naru-ouji, I was wondering if you would help me train for the final Exam. Me and Hina-Hime could use the help…" I said, giving him puppy dog eyes, though I was sure they weren't needed.

"Sure! I don't mind, Dattebayo!" He keeps giving me this overly excited look, so I figure I should just hurry over and grab Hina-hime. She's gonna _freak._

"Yo Hina-hime! Hey! Hey! Guess what?" I said, my excitement bubbling over into my face. She just gave me this questioning look with a hidden glint in her eyes. She obviously had something to tell me as well.

"I got Naru-ouji to agree to train with us, isn't that great? Huh? Huh?" She began blushing again, but she looked ecstatic and worried all at the same time.

"O-oh! I a-a-asked Kiba t-t-to help a-as well…" I stood there for a moment blushing before giggling and grabbing her hands and working my way back towards Naruto, only to find him talking with that Shika guy and Kiba. Choji was to the side scarfing some chips down.

mmm….chips….

"Hey! so when do you guys want to meet for training? I'm free anytime, so when ever's good for me." I'm _trying _to not sound too enthusiastic…damn…I think I'm failing.

The two boys just smile at me, Shika just gives me a disinterested frown. He's lazy. I think we could be reeeeaaaallly good friends.

"How about tomorrow at noon?" Kiba suggests, while me, I'm doing a mental tap-dance. Hina-hime just nods, her short dark hair covering her face to hide the blush a little.

"Yeah! That sounds awesome! Don't be late you guys!" Naruto says while walking off, me wondering how long till he gets himself into trouble. He seems the type.

"Well then! Glad that's all settled up. If you want, you guys could invite more people to join us, but try and make sure they aren't moody. I've had enough of pushy bastards like Hina-hime's relative." I say, my head shaking in a 'what can you do' motion.

Hinata just gives me an exasperated look, because we had a talk about that earlier. Kiba just nods and glances behind him, probably wondering what I would consider a 'pushy bastard'.

I decided to just wave, interlocking my arm with hinata's and begin walking off, a smile plastered on my face. Now mind you, I'm not just excited because of the chance to train with Kiba, though I am looking forward to getting him sweaty enough to take his shirt off…mmmm….SNAP OUT OF IT!! I mentally slap myself a little before continueing.

I love to train. There's just something about being able to feel your muscles burn and knowing exactly what you can do with your body, and also that most people could never even dream of doing the same.

Ah, the life of a ninja. I lovers it.

I'm sitting here at the house watching the damn clock. Tick. Tick. Tick. Fuck. Tick. I. tick. Hate. Tick. Time!!

Getting up before I go insane, I make my way to the spot we're supposed to meet…in two hours time. So sue me! It isn't my fault I'm impatient! I grunt as I begin stretches, knowing that I'll regret it later when I'm completely loose and ready to kick ass, while everyone else is just getting started.

Damn me and my self-ness.

I do a couple flips before realizing that there's something missing. It takes me a couple minutes of pondering before I realize what it is. Music! I nearly forgot that I had my iPod with me. Who forgets some thing like that? Apparently, me.

Turning it on, I get into my favorite stance and begin to manipulate threads, making grass into this odd shape that looked remotely like a dog.

I'm weird like that. My family came from a long line of weavers, so when I realized I could harness the weaving abilities that had been bred into me for combat, guess what I did. Oh yeah, beotch, I harnessed them. I can do anything with stuff that can be made into thread, including grass leaves, and water. Don't ask me how I figured water out, probably the same way I discovered shade.

Shade works REALLY well. It's like a cool fabric that doesn't get warm. Though it changes depending on how dark the original spot of darkness was you took it from.

BACK TO BUSINESS. So here I am, surrounded by green fabric-grass puppies by the time that the others arrive. Oddly, some guy in dark glasses is there as well as Shika and Choji, and as you might imagine, the aforementioned Hinata, Naruto, and Kiba.

Akamaru went into an excited frenzy when he saw my 'dogs.

"eeeeeh…..Hi, pish." I said, scratching the back of my neck since I no longer needed to control my puppies with Chakra, seeing as how Akamaru was tearing through them as if they were chew toys.

"What the hell are those?" The oh-so intelligent question is asked. How to answer? Hmmm…

"Their a new alien species, I was making friends so they would take me to their leader, pish." I said in a very serious and innocent tone, everyone giving me disbelieving looks.

The guy with glasses I wasn't so sure about, I'm sure it was a disbelieving look by the way his eyebrows were nearly touching his hairline. What? They wanted an answer, right?

"Suuuuure….moving on." Kiba says, obviously they were going to let this one slide.

"This here is Aburame Shino, he asked if he could join us. That okay by you?" He asked, obviously hoping that I said I didn't want to train with this Shino guy around. Well, poo on you Kiba! You may be cute, adorable, and funny, but you shall not control my thoughts! Ha! Hahahaha!

"Fine with me! I don't really care, pish." He sighed in disappointment, but Shika asked the million dollar question.

"Why do you keep saying pish?" Everyone looked interested, including Hinata. Apparently it had been bothering her.

"Hmm? Dunno what your talking about, pish." I gave them a clueless look, adding confusion into my eyes to top it off. SCORE!! It SO worked….cause nearly every single one of them either sweat-dropped or fell on their faces. So.fricken.funny.

"You just said it again!" Naruto yelled out in an exaggerated tone. No shit Sherlock, did I really?

"Pshaw, so says _you._ I hear nothing wrong with my speech." I said turning and ignoring the immediate conversation that broke out, an amused grin slamming onto my face when they could no longer see my expression. Ha! So great…

"Hey, weren't we going to train? Isn't that what we're all here for?" I asked in an impatient tone, more than ready to get started. They all immediately stopped their conversation and did a collective sigh before beginning their stretchs. I was nearly bouncing off the walls in anticipation. Apparently Shino had stretched before coming because he just walked over to me.

"ooooh! Are you ready? You can spar with me first! No one else is ready yet anyways, pish!" He nodded his head slightly in assent before taking a battle position, I skipped a little ways away and gave my own position.

He raised an eyebrow oddly, since it appeared as though my hands were folded over my abdomen, and my legs were crossed as if I were about to start sprinting.

And then…We moved.

Sorry for the sudden stop, peoples. Wait for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: A Bite Of Broccoli

DISCLAIMER: Any characters from Naruto anime or manga or movie or otherwise, are quite obviously NOT MINE. Mainly because my writing skillz ain't THAT good.

**A Bite Of Broccoli**

**Chapter Five**

Or really, to be completely honest, I moved. HE just sort of stood there for a moment as I charged.

….

Somewhere off to the left of him.

I wasn't REALLY trying to go after him, so it worked out fine for me. As I hop into the nearest tree and start to weave the shadows that the leaves are making, I hear the whistle of a couple kunai hit the trunk.

Can't imagine that's a good thing…so I slide myself into my new stealth cloak of hidden leafy shadow-y-ness and slither to the ground.

Perhaps the word 'slither' is too strong…more like caterpillar my way down curl up into a weirdo cocoon type of deal while watching my new battle bitch. Don't get me wrong, I thought his white man fro was kind of cool, but whenever I battled some one, I found a way to do something…a little less than nice.

Splitting myself into clones(mind you we all had more of my shadowy-cloak to hide under) I split off to surround him, watching as he waited and tried to sense where I was.

FUCK!!

…I have no idea how he did it…but he just made one of my clones go POOF!

With a bug.

I don't really dislike them, but…okay, you know what? That was just cool. Bugs kick ass, and I shall not deny them their due. Slowly getting up, I creep towards him, I'm actually expecting to get booted in the face any moment now, but he is giving more attention to obsessive compulsively destroying my clones with more of the cutie bugs he has than what necessarily is about to sneak up and bite his face off..

Not that I'm going anywhere NEAR to biting his face off, mind you.

I suppose it might have something to do with the entire area we are standing in being shaded. Score: Koki 1 Shino zippo.

My eyes narrow slightly, I'm standing right in front of him now. So, instead of ending things and putting a kunai to his neck like some weirdo show off might, I throw off my cloak and tackle-hug him.

While screaming about invisible people, with a grin that would scare the crazy people.

Let me tell you one thing I learned today. Well…maybe a couple…One being, Shino yelps like a little girl. The next being he is holy, and not in any religious way. I just managed to catch sight of this creepy little hole in his neck where I can only assume his little buggies live.

And lastly, but most importantly…He has really pretty deep brown eyes. Though I get the odd feeling that I'm probably really lucky to have seen them, and if I so much as mention them he'll impale me with chopsticks.

Either way, I won our battle fair and square, seeing as how I have a kunai pressed to that one area just over his heart, only blocked by miscellaneous clothing articles and skin. Did I mention that I've also lodged my teeth on his neck, just over the largest artery?

Yeah, I did that too.

"I give." His simple answer is more than enough for me, though Kiba, Naruto, nd Chouji seem to think that my battle bitch lost in a hilarious way.

Well…that's at least what it sounds like to me.

I disengage myself from his neck, wiping away the drool I left there with my sleeve before sitting up and rolling off of him onto my back.

"Wow, that wasn't so bad, pish. You're a pretty good fighter…ish. I probably only had mild advantage, its okay." I re-assure him, but mostly I'm saying it for those on the side-lines, my new buddies who seem oh so excited.

I'm kind of just looking up at the clouds for a moment, smacking my lips a little, trying to decide.

"You know…you taste kinda funny. Maybe you should lay off the broccoli a little." I'm telling you, the guy tastes like veggies, and it's kind of like that one little trickle in the back of your mind that says, "hey! That ain't natural, man.'

I look over and…wow. I didn't know people could turn into statues like that, I wonder if he could teach me. He's really stiff…I imagine he isn't used to people commenting about how he tastes.

"Really? that's kind of creepy." "How'd you know what he's eating too much of?" The first question I hear in Kiba's voice but the second…

I look over to Mr. Pony-tailed and lazy and shake my head, assuming a serious expression, my whole demeanor changing.

"Why would you think I know he eats too much of something? I'm just saying…" Of course I'm completely bluffing, the guy probably scarfs down the damn vegetable, his skin tastes so much like it. See, I don't want them knowing this though, cause what if they ask me to lick them or something? Or it slips out and some weirdo health nut finds out and wants me as their personal assistant?

Like, I'd answer the phone and they would be all like, 'hey, could you come lick me? I gained a pound and darnit if I don't why.' cus' that actually happened once or twice in my home village, and it's a demon I would prefer die. Slowly and painfully.

It, not me mind you.

"You didn't deny it." His response makes me wince a little. Fawking intellectuals, being so fawking….fawk. I turn to him and stick my tongue out at him, sealing the deal and causing Naru-ouji to go into a a half-seizure half-laughing fit.

He's nice and all but…I wonder if Hina-hime would be too upset if I cut his face off. Brushing THAT idea off, I answer him honestly.

"Your extremely right captain pineapple head, I did not refute that sliver of info." I say, my face solemn and completely straight, though inside I'm laughing my guts to an early demise. Switching gears I figure I've had everyone's focus long enough, and smile grandly while looking at everyone. " SO, who wants to battle next, pish?"

Everyone momentarily sweat dropped at my words, though Shika didn't really seem to care all that terribly. I figure it has something to do with him being accustomed to such taunting(not that I'm truly taunting him) from that blond piece of girly trash in our classroom.

I'm sure deep down she is a complete sweetheart, who just wants to make the world a better, more wonderful place. But that deep down is probably so far away that it has joined the evil demons of hell and had a rebellion, taking over hell and turning to the dark side.

Which makes her nothing but pure evil.

I look back at the others to see that Naru-ouji and Kiba are taking up their stances, Hina-hime facing herself up against Choji, so I decide to just sit down and relax next to Shika, Shino has already moved himself to throwing Kunai at a tree for better aim, I'm guessing.

"I've never heard the last name Natsukuri before, do you not have a clan?" I glance sideways at him, not bothering to move my head as I'm already quite comfortably laid down the way I am.

"A clan I have young grasshopper, just not a ninja clan. I come from a long line of weavers, its what we do. I just applied the basic fundamentals to what I love most, and VOILA! Instant kick-ass ninja skillz." To be completely truthful, it wasn't anywhere near voila, it took me so long to just access and slowly build my chakra enough to be considered good enough to join the ninja school.

When my mother, god bless her soul, found out what I wanted, she did some research, and then helped me out. I still miss her a lot but…she died for a good cause, and I don't plan on ruining my life over it. She wouldn't have wanted me to be miserable, I just know it.

"Weaving? So that's how you made those grass dogs…I had been wondering. Can it be replicated?" He was trying to weasel me into showing him or something, or figuring it out. I don't think I like that idea too much…

"No. I tried once, but any one who tried to learn just met with utter failure. I think it has something to do with my blood." This really is true. I had a lot of friends back in mist, we were almost all to ourselves because of how different we were, and they didn't seem to have the knack for picking it up. Even one of the other ninja who came from a weaving family couldn't grasp how to do it right.

"So its something like your Kekkai Genkai, one that you started yourself. No wonder the Hokage let you come into the village so late in the year." His words actually had some truth to them. I had just decided on a whim that I wanted to move, and asked Konoha if they would take me, my own village had a fit, but I found the calm, sunny forests to be more relaxing than that water bogged hell-hole I came from.

"I suppose…" I wasn't comfortable anymore. Sure, he probably didn't mean anything by it, but he made me sound like I were more special and powerful than I am. I'm not. The only quality that makes me a ninja is my weaving and the chakra I had built up over the years, and even my chakra levels were mediocre at best.

I looked up and over to watch Kiba and Naru-ouji battle to take my mind off of it, knowing that it really wasn't all that big of a deal. I knew a little here and there about ninja clans, having read up on them to see if there were any close to what I could do, and I knew that Konoha had quite a few clans of their own.

Life was certainly getting more interesting.


	6. Chapter 6: Dresses Are For Dolphins

WARNING: I do not have power over Naruto. If I did, he would have a mom like Sakura, and probably sleep around with Jiraiya.(NOT!)

…

What I'm trying to say is, I don't own it.

Chapter Six

Dresses Are For Dolphins

The training I did with my new class mates was fun, and I really did get to see Kiba shirtless so let me tell you something…That boy is nose-bleed worthy. Of course, so is Naruto, judging by how when Hina-hime noticed she flushed red and dripped the crimson stuff in waves while staring very pointedly.

Crazy thing? Naru-ouji didn't even understand why. He just figured she probably had some nose injury, while the rest of us were practically giggling at the hilarity of the situation.

Seriously, how dense must you be? Apparently if your name is Naruto and you wear an orange jumpsuit, then you are the embodiment of stupid.

Or naïve, I figure po-tay-toe, po-tah-to.

Either way, after that I walked…er…carried…Hina-hime home and am currently on her front step to make sure she gets put to bed properly and all that. As the door opens I smile sheepishly and begin to explain.

"Hey! Sorry about this, but we were train---ing…..hi." I tapered off as, guess who, answered the door. None other than MJA(misunderstood jack ass) came forward, glare firmly intact. Well…it was more of a cold stare, but really? I'm sure this is his version of the 'I-hope-you-die' look.

Get this, the bastard takes her from me- roughly I might add- and slams the freaking door.

Without saying a word.

Now I know why he's misunderstood, he doesn't even try to be understandable, the bastard probably enjoys pissing people off.

Either way, I'm opening my front door now, and planning on taking a good nights sleep. After all, I have two options, entertain myself with the thought that he probably uses a vibrator or waste time being angry.

Can you guess which one I'm choosing? I rather think he makes a sexy gay guy, and he _does_ have the right attitude to be the male form of blond-and-bitchy.(A.K.A. Ino)

Closing my eyes, I drift off to a content sleep, dreams of Neji doing himself and Kiba's nekked chest racing for dominance in my pervy mind. Although somewhere, I'm sure there's a penguin doing the Macarena with a parrot named Jordan.

(((next day)))

Mmmm……Everything's all sorta warm and fluffy….

What the hell is that? There's way too much freaking light…Noooooooo…go 'way!

Damn it. FINE! I toss my comforter off and sit up, my short-ish hair swaying around my shoulders oddly. I probably look like a tornado hit last night…wouldn't be anything new.

"Hey Tori, Wah time izzit?" I yell out, cause if I have to be awake at this time, then I might as well drag her into my own personal hell.

"Mmmmm…..Shut the hell up, brat…" I hear her respond, though I can't help but imagine her cuddling up to that scary-ass plushy she has of some TV character named Sepiroth. Creeeeeee-py.

Sighing, I accept my fate and roll out of bed, depositing myself onto the floor in a show of mad skill and grace.

BANG

Okay, maybe not so much on the grace part. I'm certain that the back of my head has a floor-welt by now, but nyah. I don't much care. With a heave-ho, I'm up and stumbling to the bathroom, because my eyesight just went all white and my hearing has the bitchy-ring to it, but it's almost all cleared up by the time I reach the bathroom attached to my room.

The whole vision and hearing thing isn't truly a big deal, it happens to me a lot when I move too much after having been still for a long period of time. Stumbling in, I take care of my needs and go downstairs, it's kind of disgruntling when your OLDER sister sleeps in later than you do.

I'm sure its just a ninja thing.

In the kitchen I fix up and finish off my own personal God; oatmeal with apples and cinnamon. I swear I wouldn't be alive without the stuff, I'd have died of misery and crunchy cereal that does nothing but remind me of bones snapping in my mouth. Don't ask me why.

Flipping the door open, I commandeer my body to Hina-hime's home, and wait for her out front. I'm just hoping that she isn't still incapacitated from yesterday. There WAS a lot of blood, after all. She could have needed a blood transfusion or something…

"I-I-I h-hope you weren't w-w-waiting too long, Koki." I turn around and grin at her, not at all miffed in the slightest. If she knew what I had been thinking, she wouldn't have worried about me waiting too long, I was just relieved that my random mind visuals were wrong.

"Not at all, my dear princess, not at all. Shall we be off, pish?" I ask her while bowing lowly, as if to subjugate myself to her. Judging by the giggling I hear she understands that I'm only joking. Turning, we make our way to the school of all things ninja.

It's been a while since we arrived, and I Dolphin-man(Iruka) is making us go up and perform the transformation no jutsu so he can be assured we know our stuff.

Actually that's kind of a lie, cause Naru-ouji got himself busted like an idiot by painting the Hokage faces and got us all into having to do it, though I can't complain since I didn't have to review it a million times, since I only got to Konoha schooling this week.

See, I just _knew _he was the kind for causing trouble.

I went up a couple kids after Hinata, and just after Shikamaru. This, I must tell you, I was NOT looking forward to, cause I think I've mentioned how bad my chakra is. True, I've learned how to best utilize my chakra to use the least amount I could get away with at all times but…

I basically just decided if I'm doing this I'm going to have fun with it.

"Transformation no jutsu!"

I smiled amusedly as I watched Dolphin-man's jaw drop, turning to wink at Hinata.

"So, how do I look?" I asked, posing cutely in Iruka's sundress-clad body, winking flirtatiously. The transformation itself was flawless, I had ever feature of his body down pat, but I had warped his clothing into something much more…feminine.

"THE HELL!!!! Release the jutsu this instant!!!!" Naruto was laughing uproariously, as I turned and pouted at the real Iruka, my slash his eyes turned into adorable puppy eyes.

"Your so mean, sensei!" His irritated and yet dumbfounded expression amused me to no end, so I laughed and undid the jutsu, returning to my place in the line up.

A couple people later I watch this one pink haired chick do the transformation, then when she was finished, she completely freaked out, her voice turned sickeningly sweet as she asked the emo cupcake if he had seen her.

No, maybe? He was standing right behind you, retard. As you might imagine, I didn't have all that much patience for her squealing, having been early enough to get subjected to the horror of that guys fan-girls try and figure out who got to sit next to him for the day.

As Naruto stepped up, I could hear some of the other kids berating him, trying to ascertain whether or not he was going to do something obnoxious again. I could almost **feel** Hina-hime sending positive thoughts his way.

She is SO freaking sweet!

Either way, focusing my eyes back to front and--……wow. Naru-ouji makes a very pretty Naru-hime. Good thing he isn't gay, otherwise I might have to just pull Hina aside and plot her new tracks having a gay boyfriend instead of anything else she might be thinking with him in the same lines as herself.

"WHA hahahahaha, I call this one 'Sexy no Jutsu'!" I perk slightly at that, because…I would LOVE to learn how to do that. Could it make me into a guy? I wonder if I'd be a sexy guy….

"YOU MORON!! Don't invent stupid skills!" My eyes go wide cause…I didn't think Dolphin-man could even _look_ that scary. Like ever. Pulling myself together, I settle for the idea of asking to be taught this 'sexy no jutsu' later on, Naruto seems the type to be delighted at even the prospect that some one would want to be taught by him.

I frown slightly, knowing Iruka, Naruto wont be up for talking to anyone till he's done scrubbing the monument clean of the mess he made. I suppose I'll just ask him at a later date, seeing as how the Final Exams were not even a day away.

After class, both me and Hinata go to her house to train some more, I want to make sure I have everything down well enough that I won't screw up too mad…I really want to be a ninja.

"Koki, are you okay?" I break from my mind for a moment and look over at her. I hadn't even realized that I'd drifted off, looking back in front of me, trying to make sure I hadn't been staring at anyone important, I noticed that Neji-bastard looking at me from inside the house.

"Meh, don't worry, pish. HEY!! QUIT STARING YOU CUPCAKE!!!" I suddenly yelled out to the slightly started guy. Well, if he didn't want to be noticed, then surely he should have been using his ninja skills, after all he was older, and apparently, as others have told me, a 'prodigy', so shouldn't he be able to muster up at least a little stealth.

Unless he is trying to psych me out and get in my head.

Which just makes him creepy all around.

Turning to smile at Hinata, I dismiss his presence completely, he shouldn't be spying to begin with.

"Alright, I think I should be going home right about now, don't you think? The sky is getting kind of sad." I tell her, noticing the darkening of light(meaning that the sun is depressed, you know) and tilting my head as if asking for her permission.

"O-oh! O-of course, I-I'm sorry…I'll s-see you tomorrow?" I grin and hug her, nodding my head emphatically, even as I babble out that 'of course you will, we're friends!', though I don't think she heard it too clearly through the fabric of her clothing.

Pulling away I wave and escort myself home, all the while thinking about all of the things I had accomplished in the time I had passed in my new home.

I now had at least 3-5 new friends, was thoroughly passing in school, and tomorrow I could very well become a ninja. All of this had happened in less than one full week, and it still felt like I just got here.

Wow…

Time sure flies when your crazy.

_NOTE TO READER: Okay, I'll admit to being curious, what is the 'ninja of the night' song? I've heard about it from some of the other fanfic's, but never found it's origins, and now I REALLY want to know._


End file.
